Shattered
by DREWHHR
Summary: "Sometimes people put up walls not to keep others out, but rather to see who cares enough to break them down"-Anon. H/Hr. Songfic using "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday. Rating for language.


**So, hey, here's another songfic I wanted to do.**

**This is actually my favorite song. It's called "Shattered" by a band that no longer exists. Trading Yesterday. This song is actually religious but I wanted it to be romantic. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do not own "Shattered", Trading Yesterday does.**

**It's going to be about Harry rejecting Hermione because he does not want her to get hurt. I know, I know there's been like a jillion of these but this is my fav song and this was the way to go for me.**

**Shattered**

_"People put up walls not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."-Anon_

Harry sat curled up in a corner of his bedroom. He had closed the curtains and turned out the lights, making an artificial night. He had not eaten in a couple of days. His stomach was growling loudly. He smelled horrible as he had not showered in a while. He cried. For two days, he cried his eyes out of their sockets almost. He cried until he had no more tears. It was for protection. He was doing this to protect the ones he loved. He was broken inside.

Remus knew he was in there. He had heard him banging on the door a few times trying to get him out. He did it several times every day. He had tried many spells and charms to open the door, but Harry used the strongest one he knew. "GO AWAY!" he would yell every time. He did not want Lupin around. He wanted peace and quiet. Remus had apparently contacted some others. Kingsley. Moody. Tonks. None of them could get him out.

"It's all for your own good," he would whisper to no one in particular.

Deciding he could not handle the smell any more, he finally stood up from his corner and took a hot, soothing shower in the bathroom. He stepped out, feeling refreshed. But no shower could satisfy his hunger. But he knew if he opened the door and went downstairs, he would have to talk to the ones he loved.

Remus had apparently contacted the Weasleys. They, too, tried to get him to open the door. He hated the sounds of their loudness. He hated how nagging Mrs. Weasley was. Ron kept banging on the door and yelling at him. He covered his ears and shut his eyes. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" And they did.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

_The future's open wide beyond believing_

_To know why hope dies_

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow_

_Suspended in a compromise_

_The silence of the sound is soon to follow_

_Somehow sundown_

* * *

Remus was getting worried about Harry. He would yell at him and tell him he was protecting him. To go away and leave him alone. He had tried Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, even scary Mad-Eye Moody. Then he tried to get the Weasleys to get him out. However, it was another failure. There was only one person who could get him to open the door. Just one and he was knocking on her door.

The door opened and a middle-aged woman stood there. She had brown hair and brown eyes that looked a little familiar to him. She had a kind smile. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, I am Remus Lupin. I am a former professor of Hermione's. I am also a good friend of hers. So sorry to bother you at this time of night. I was wondering if I could talk to her," he introduced himself.

Before the woman, who obviously was Hermione's mother, could respond, there was a familiar voice from behind her. "Professor? What are you doing here?" Hermione walked over to them. "It's okay, Mum. It's Professor Lupin." Mrs. Granger moved out of the way to let her daughter speak to this man.

"Hermione, I haven't been your professor for four years. Call me 'Remus'."

She nodded and let him in the house and shut the door behind him. "Would you like something to drink, Mr. Lupin?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Oh, no thank you, I can't stay long." He looked at Hermione. "Hermione, it's Harry." She widened her eyes and felt as if her heart had stopped. She had been in love with him since she met him on the train. For something bad to have happened to him crushed her.

"What happened? Is he okay?" she asked desparate for an answer.

"We don't know. We need your help. He has locked himself inside of...Sirius' old bedroom, not opening it for anyone. Even me. He just yells at us to go away and leave him alone. He says it's to protect us," he replied.

A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of her best friend in a bedroom by himself not wanting to see anyone. Secluding himself from the rest of the world. Wanting to protect them. That part confused her, though.

_And finding answers_

_Is forgetting all of the questions we called home_

_Passing the graves of the unknown_

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_

_Illusions of the sunlight_

_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_

_Love gone for so long_

"Please, we're so worried about him. He hasn't eaten in a couple days. He's...he's broken, Hermione. Shattered. He needs _you_. Only _you_ can help him," Remus said sadly.

"Me? Why me?" she asked confused. If Remus had not been able to get him out, she doubt that she would. "What so special about me?"

"I'm not sure why but I've seen him around you. When you walk into a room, it's like he calms down. When you smile, he smiles. When you talk, he listens. You are our last hope. _You_ can get him to open up the door."

"I can try," she said and Remus nodded, slightly smiling. Hermione turned to her mother. "Mum, I have to go. I'm sorry. It's Harry. He needs me."

Mrs. Granger smiled and nodded. "I know, dear."

"You and your husband can come with us, if you like," Remus offered.

"That would be nice. Yes, yes, of course." She walked away to get her husband and then the five of them Flooed to Grimmauld Place. Hermione immediately took off. She was glad she had paid attention during the tour of the house before Fifth Year. She arrived at the door of Sirius' bedroom. She knocked on the door.

* * *

Harry gasped as he heard a knock on the door. "Go away! Please!" He sniffled and tried to stop the tears. "Please, just go away!"

"Harry..." He widened his eyes as he realized who it was that was talking. Her voice was soft and sweet and melodic. He felt like he could drown himself in just her voice alone.

"Hermione..." he whispered almost inaudibly. He wanted to see her beautiful face. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to hold her. He was almost tempted to unlock and open the door. But he didn't.

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_

_Knowing that faith is all I know_

"Harry, it's me. It's Hermione." She sounded like she was crying as well. "Please, open up."

"No," he called out not loudly. But she heard him. She leaned her back against the door and slid down it. Harry did the same. Back to back. So close, yet so far.

"Why?"

"Because...I-I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Sirius died. Because I was stupid. Because I did not listen to you," he replied.

"So you're protecting us?"

"Yes." He was a brave young man, but also really stupid. Can't he see that distancing himself would not help him defeat Voldemort?

She sighed. "Harry...please, open the door and we can talk easier," she pleaded again.

"No, please, just go away. Save yourself. Go to Australia with your parents. You'll be safe there. Forget about me. Forget I exist. _Live_. All I want is for you to live. You don't know what would happen to me if you had died. Or even _hurt_," he pleaded back. "Please, just go."

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Lifeless words carry on_

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the end's beginning_

_Who I am front the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

"Harry...you are my life. You are my heart. Could you really be that thick and think that I will leave you? I could _never_ do that! I will not run! I will not hide! I will fight alongside you! Yes, I will send my parents away, but I will not go with them. You know why? Because I love you too much to let you do this by yourself. I will not let you down. I will not let you do this by yourself."

"Hermione, it's my task. Mine! My own!"

"Did that fucking prophecy say you had to do it on your own? Did it?"

"No," came his small voice.

"You _need_ me, Harry. I have no doubt that you do. You need a friend. And I'm here willingly to give up my life for you."

Harry got angry. How could she say that? How could she? "Why? Why? Why would you give up your life for a fucking lost cause like me?" he asked angrily.

"Because you need someone who would do that for you. You need a friend who would jump in front of the Killing Curse for you. Because I know that you can do this. I know you can defeat him. His power is _nothing_ compared to what you have," she said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"And what do I have?"

"Love, Harry. You have love," she whispered.

_There's a light_

_There's the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer all_

Harry stood up and clenched his fists. He was angry. Not at Hermione. But rather at Voldemort. He took his parents away from him. He was the cause of why he had to endure fifteen years of abuse. He took his godfather away from him. He was the reason why he never knew how to love. He never felt it. He did not know how to love. He was angry that he did not know how to love. He walked over to the middle of the room and knelt down. He raised his hands to the ceiling and tilted his head back.

And he screamed. He screamed for love. He screamed for passion. He screamed for Hermione.

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Lifeless words carry on_

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the end's beginning_

"Harry...? Are you okay?" he heard her concerned voice from the other side of the door.

He walked over to the door and unlocked it, waving his wand, taking the charms off of it and flinging the door open. She looked at him and he looked back at her. Then, he launched himself into her arms. "Hermione!" he cried as he broke down into sobs.

Hermione was surprised at the force of the hug, but eventually wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. Not letting him go. "Shh, it's okay." By now, everyone had heard his screams and had all made their way up the stairs. They did not pay them any mind. However, they were all smiling that the sight. Remus was right. Hermione was the one to get him out of the room. He wondered what she had said to him.

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

"Harry, we are trying to love you," she whispered in his ear. He shuddered a bit at her warm breath. "Do you understand that? We are trying to love you. You can't reject it anymore. You can't reject _us_ anymore. You can't push us away. You can't put up walls. Because you have people around you who care enough about you to tear them down. Let us love you, Harry. Let us show you what life is worth fighting for. Only _you_ can defeat Voldemort. But you have to have people to help you, okay? I know this is your task. But you do this alone, you _will_ fail."

"Teach me," he said.

"What?"

"Teach me," he repeated. "Teach me to love."

She nodded and lightened her hold on him. He looked up at her and gazed into her watery eyes. She looked back into his own. Then, she leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his in a light, brief kiss. When Hermione pulled away, she looked at his expression. He opened his eyes and smiled a bit. "Wow."

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

_There's a light_

_There's the sun_

_Taking all these shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer all_

_Yes his love will conquer all_

And he leaned in for another kiss. Everyone smiled and decided to go downstairs to leave them be. They eventually made their way into Sirius' bedroom and tested many forms of love. Both of them releasing seven years of kept secrets within. Words did not need to be said. Harry was no longer shattered. Everyone

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

THE END

* * *

**Well, there it is. Hope you liked it.**

**If you guessed, yes, the song is actually about God. But in some places I saw that it could be romantic.**

**I might do another songfic tonight as well.**

**Thanx for reading!**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


End file.
